


Coming Home.

by Krose_16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Army, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Grown Up, Tears, Toddler Claudia, coming home, cuteness, married, scott McCall - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krose_16/pseuds/Krose_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year, he comes home to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home.

“Claudia, come on sweetheart. We have to go.” Stiles called to his daughter. 

The five-year-old bounded down the stairs in her dress her father had laid out for her to wear. Her light brown hair, which resembled her fathers, was pulled back into a ponytail with loose curls. 

“You look beautiful.” He kneeled down in front of the little girl and kissed her forehead. He made sure her dress was right before he was standing up again and grabbing her hand to lead them out of the car. 

Stiles looked down at her when he noticed that she wasn’t moving and she was staring up at him with her hazel nut colored eyes. Those big eyes that were filled with sadness and curiosity. 

“Where’s daddy?” That one sentence made his own chest clench with pain and for the same sadness in his daughters’ eyes fill his own. 

All Stiles could do was pick his daughter up into his arms and hold her against him. He didn’t know what to tell his little girl; that her other father had left for the army and he didn’t know when he would be back. His husbands been gone for a year with little to no contact. 

Stiles refused to answer the question, not knowing how to answer it. He walked to the door, with her still in his arms, and threw it opened. He stopped in his tracks while his eyes widened to the size of saucers. 

On the other side of the door, with his hand up and ready to knock, was the one person he didn’t expect to see for another couple of months. 

“Scott…” The words that left his mouth had his little princess turning her head to look at the figure in the doorway.

“Daddy!” She squealed and reached her arms out for him. Without any hesitation, Scott was dropping his bag and stealing Claudia from Stiles’ arm; who still stood there with shock on his face.

“Hi baby girl. I’ve missed you so much.” He closed his moist eyes as he hugged her tightly. He inhaled her scent and let a few tears cascade down his cheeks. She smelled of home and Stiles.

He reopened his eyes when Stiles dodged at him, arms wrapping around him and a face hiding in his neck. He removed one arm from his daughter to also hold his husband, his best friend, against him. 

The two men silently cried together while their daughter embraced both of them. 

“I’m home, Stiles. I’m home for good.” His husband looked up at him with glazed eyes and cupped his croaked jaw. Both pairs of lips found each other in a sweet but passionate kiss, the two of them not having felt or taste one another in a year. 

“I love you. I love you both.” He mumbled to the two of them once his lips were freed from Stiles. 

“We love you too daddy!” Claudia exclaimed and kissed his cheek, nudging her nose against his cheek to re-scent him. 

The small family stayed in the doorway being wrapped in each others arms. Neither of them letting the other go.


End file.
